Stargate High
by Miandre
Summary: what if SG1 went to school together?
1. Year 12

why hello there :) hihihihihihi!!! welcome to my first Stargate ficcy!!!! hehe :D umm.... yes... (whistles out of tunely)

Sam - yayayayayay!!! You FINALLY decided to get off your lazy ass and write something!!!!!!

Miandre - well, yes.. i did actually :)

Sam - yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! story!! story!! story story story story... oh JAAAAAAAAACK!!!

Jackson - what???

Sam - Miandre wrote our fanfiction!!!!!!!

Jackson - YAY!! GO MI!!!!!!! (dances around crazily)

Sam - (grabs jackson and starts dancing with him)

ummm... ignore them.... they like to interrupt like that

A/N Okay.. i know this is a little weird.. but when i came up with this idea, it was the last day of school and we were at a theme park and all my friends were off on rides but i was feeling sick so i had a whole day of sitting on a bench hiding behind a pair of sunglasses...

... and i started to think... i wonder what it would be like if sg1 went to school together?? Would they be friends? Enemies? What WOULD they be like as teenagers?? Then i decided, "i HAVE to write this down"

so here it is

oh yeah.. i have no idea about the school system in america.. . so this is kindof set in australia.... and just to fill you in we have 7 years of primary school and then 5 years of high school (well, where i come from anyway) meh.. its just random :) have fun: (or be scared)

(btw if there anyone who's from america reads this could you possibly give me some hints about the american school system or american words or anything...?)

**YEAR 12**

Sam Carter

Year 12. Finally, our senior year had arrived. We were the top of the school now, we had responsibility, we had a purpose, and we had _so _much more work! It was going to be fun.

The year started fairly normal, we met in the hall for a whole school assembly, where each grade was instructed by their year level coordinator. Then the separate form classes split up, to receive their new timetables.

'Hummm,' Janet said, examining her timetable, 'Nothing much has changed since last year...'

'Thats good.' I commented, as we walked through the corridor and into the playground. 'First???'

'Maths.'

'Physics for me.'

'Have fun!' she grinned.

'Oh I will.' I said, completely and utterly serious. 'Physics is fascinating.'

'I'm sure it is.' She laughed. 'You're going to be a scientist when you leave school, I can just tell.'

I shrugged. 'Oh, I thought I might join the airforce.' I said offhandedly. 'You??'

'I'm going to study medicine.' This surprised me.

'Thats new, when did you decide that??'

'In the holidays/vacation.' she smiled. 'But we'll have to get through this year first.'

'I know wont it be fu...' I started to say, then stopped mid-sentence. 'Oh no.'

'What?'

But she didn't have to ask. There he was...fresh from an eight week break and back to terrorise the school. That same smug look plastered on his annoyingly gorgeous face, that bragging drawl and know-it-all swagger...who else but mr look-at-me-i-own-this-school-because-i'm-better-than-everybody-else Jack O'Neill.

Janet grinned. 'Oh, I'm sure this year will be lots of fun!' she said, nudging me. I groaned.

'Not again! not this year, _please!_'

But my worst fears were confirmed as he saw me, and waved. I stared cooly back. ok, new tactic...ignore at all costs...I would _not_ let even Jack, ruin my senior year.

'I'll see you at break then.' I said to Janet, and started off in the direction of the science block.

Jack O'Neill

Year 12. The year where school work would finally catch up with me. But that was ok, as long as I had Daniel to copy off. I _knew_ that we'd become friends for a reason. Not that I really cared about school or anything...but I actually felt good about returning to this place. I mean, it was my final year, I might as well make the most of it.

I met Daniel after assembly and we started walking towards the maths block. It was an annoyingly bright and sunny day. The senior grades all seemed to be walking in small groups, talking in hushed voices, while the younger grades (some of which seemed to have got themselves lost already) were running around excitedly, yelling to each other across the playground as if they owned the place. Though it was called that, the centre of the school was hardly a playground. It was just a strip of bitumen that separated the all the seperate classrooms, where the students gathered in summer to play various ball games or just sit and talk. Mostly it was avoided in winter, everyone congregated in the hall at break, preferring to take the long way around through the corridors to their classes.

Daniel seemed to be telling me about something that happened to him over the holidays/vacation, but i wasn't really listening. I scanned the crowd for familiar faces, enemies, friends, people to avoid...

We had just reached the corridor that led to the english block, when I saw her. Samantha Carter. The girl of my dreams. Long blond hair, gorgeous smile, sparkling blue eyes... did it matter that she thought I was a complete loser (well did have 'dickhead' but my dad decided that it was too rude a word for me to use (dont ask me why he was reading my fanficion) he also went and turned all my i's into I's and fixed up my capitals. glares) with no life??? Not one bit. I smirked. _Man_ this year was gonna be good.

Daniel also seemed to be looking in the same direction. He fixed me with a stern look.

'Jack, we both know that this year is far too important to be playing childish games.'

I grinned.

'Childish games??' I asked innocently. 'Who's playing childish games??'

He frowned.

'Cant you give her a break this year???'

'Oh, I dont think so. It's too fun to resist.' To prove this statement, I waved in her general direction. She said something to Janet, who seemed to be laughing, then gave me one of her famous I-dont-care-so-do-your-worst looks. Oh don't worry, I thought to myself. I will. You just wait.

Daniel Jackson.

Well here we were, back at school again. This was it I guess. Our final year. It started off fairly normally. I located Jack after assembly, then immediately wished I hadn't, because the first thing he said to me was to boast about his new playstation game. I ignored him for a while, then annoyed him back by giving a very boring recount of all the fascinating new things I'd learned over the holidays/vacation. I stopped when he saw Sam. I could tell before I'd even seen her, he had that smirking look on his face. I lectured him about giving up The Game but he was being stubborn as usual so I gave up. After all this, I felt generally sorry for Sam. It had started as a game, a harmless bet, but, as disasterous as the consequences had been, I had a feeling that Jack was not going to give up. Not now that it was his final year at high school. It was a pride thing you see. And he was under some strange delusion that he was going to win.

Ah well, I thought. We'll see. Little did I know how many twists and turns this year held for us. But we were sure about to find out.

A/N there we go, if it sucks, do tell. If it doesn't, then click that little review button over there and all shall be well If i dont get any reviews.. i prolly wont keep writing.. though i might anyway just to annoy people .... lol. Arigatou!!


	2. Stargate High

A/N omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg i got reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yayayayyayayayayay!!! people actually like this story

umm.. some notes.. i might not be very fast at updating, considering i started writing this about 5 months ago, and came up with the idea almost a year ago.. :P but then again, the reviews inspired me to keep writing, so expect an update weekly i guess...

Also, this story is set in present time, well in 2005 i guess, and i really have no idea about the american school year, so once again, this is just what i know :)

okay, i am aware that this chapter is really short, but a new one is almost finished so..

and just a note on the chapters, i think theyre going to go action chapter then thoughts chapter and so on... i'm still fiddling with it :)

just realised i didn't put a disclaimer so.. i dont own stargate sg1!!!!!!!!!

Sam - yes but i do

Miandre - no you dont

Sam - yes.. i DO!!!!

Miandre - face it, you dont own anything, you're not even real

Sam - (sniffle) its true!!! (breaks down in sobs)

Miandre - (sigh) why must i burdon myself with useless muses??

Jackson - USELESS!!! WHO'S USELESS!!!!!!

(suddenly all the other random muses and OC's appear, all 13 of them, and start advancing on Miandre)

Miandre - backs away oh dear...

**STARGATE HIGH**

Jack O'Neill

Perhaps i should tell you about our school. Stargate High. A strange name, i must admit. I think it's because there is a huge archway type gate thing out the front, which flies the American flag. Well, the story goes, they took the 'stars' from the American flag, and the 'gate' from the archway, and named the school Stargate High... Which is pretty stupid, but then again, it's only a rumour. I was actually quite annoyed to be sent here, all of my friends had gone to some large posh school on the other side of town. Needless to say, wheni started gr 8 i was a loner and had no friends, i also had no desire to conform to the school system whatsoever, instead vowing to create as much havoc as possible. This of course, was a speciality of mine.

On my first day of high school i managed to score myself an arvo. (A/N afternoon detention, which, i might add, are illegal.. according to someone i cant remember, ah well forget it) I was also quite proud to discover that i was only the second person EVER to be kept back after school on the first day of year 8, a great honour, in my opinion.

Isn't it good that i met Daniel, or i might've turned out like a lazy good-for-nothing drop-out who... wait... hmmm.

Sam Carter

Dear Diary,

today was the first day of Year 12! wow, i feel so grown up. I cant wait until we get into the real work, we haven't actually started anything yet, then again, it is the first day. Diary, since we are soon to be given many hours of homework, do no expect an entry for every day, dammit! Why am i writing a diary anyway?? I feel so stupid writing a diary.. ah well.

Jack O'Neill waved to me today... Damn him!!! damn him damn him damn him!!! One day i SWEAR i will just go up to him and... and... gah!!!! I'll wipe that smirk off his face alright... though he is kinda good looking...

STOP IT!!! stop it stop it stopt it. NO! No thoughts about O'neill. He is unimportant. UNIMPORTANT i say. hmmm...

Okay.. my thoughts are starting to disturb me. No, i am going to go now. I think i'll start reading my physics textbook, get a head start. And DONT expect me to ever write in here again.

Diaries are STUPID. And CHILDISH.

Thankyou. Goodbye.

Daniel Jackson

(typing)

28/02/05

Dear Steve,

Thankyou for your last letter Steve, I really enjoyed reading about your cat. He sounds very nice. And thankyou for your concern. I am well thankyou, I hope you feel better.

Well, Steve, today was the first day of Year 12. We didn't really do much work, just introductions as to what we'll be studying this year and so on. It was a little boring.

Jack is well, though lazy as usual. Yes he is still chasing Sam. Do not ask me why. For some reason he believes that if he pesters her enough, she will not be able to resist his "charm" and will go out with him. I dont think it has occured to him that he has been pestering her for 4 years. Ah well, we can only hope for him, Steve.

So how are you? When does your school start again? You're already a 3rd of the way through the year, right? I'm not sure, the English schooling system confuses me.

Well, that's all from me, i have some history homework to finish for tomorrow. Hope to hear from you soon,

From D.J.

A/N there we go, another chapter. Umm, do you like the diary and email stuff? I couldn't think of a way for jack to express himself so.. if anyone has any other ideas that would be great


	3. Jack fights the school bullies pt 1

A/N i have another point, I AM NOT IN YEAR 12... so i also dont know what it's like...lol

oh and a slight warning on this chapter, well the whole story i guess.. there will be SOME swearing, but not much. (Come on this is Jack O'Neill we're talking about )

okay, to the reviewers!! Thanks for all the people who explained the Amercian school system to me... umm i dont think i'll change it now and it seems a little confusing... we just have primary school and high school

and since i came up with this idea almost a year ago i've forgotton lots of the things i had planned so, i'm really stuck for ideas at the moment... if anyone has any suggestions, things like, what subjects they do, what the teachers are like, funny situations they could get into... i have all the main plot points, but a mass of exams and the like are slowly killing my imagination :(:(:(

ah well, holidays in 4 weeks!!! Arigato!

**JACK FIGHTS THE SCHOOL BULLIES PT 1**

Jack O'Neill

"THIS IS _OUR_ SEATING AREA!!!" I yelled furiously, glaring at the group of yr 12 boys who were occupying the benches by the english block. It was a gang that was well known, led by the infamous Andrew, a large meaty looking thug whose face was permanantly set in a scowl. Andrew didn't like me. In fact, he hated me. This could be due to the fact that last year I broke his nose, THEN got him suspended for it. He was currently death-glaring me... not that his piggy eyes could get any smaller... Daniel tugged at my sleeve.

"C'mon Jack, it's not worth it, cant we just find somewhere else to sit?"

"NO!" I protested, returning Andrew's death-glare. He sniggered.

"Why dont you listen to your little geek friend O'Neill, looks like he's got the right idea."

Now i was really annoyed. NO ONE, and i mean NO ONE, called Daniel a geek in front of me. That was MY job, I was the only one who was allowed to make fun of his nerdish-leanings.

"What did you call him." I ground my teeth, sizing him up. Andrew did the same.

"I called him a geek, _O'Neill_." He replied, spitting out my name.

"A geek?" i asked, mildly interested, "oh, so you called him a geek?"

"Yeah, a GEEK. G-E-E-K, geek. Ya hear that?" He grunted, his piggish eyes narrowing even further.

"A geek? Why a geek, Andrew? Is it because he wears glasses? Would you like to wear glasses, because, i could arrange that for you."

Andrew grunted, momentarily confused. I took this time to smash him in the eye, propelling him backwards into his gang. I turned around, Daniel was already running.

"Good idea!" I pointed out, as Andrew started to advance on me.

"Run!" Daniel advised, and i did so, sprinting as fast as i could after him. Now this was one definite advantage i had over Andrew and his 'gang.' I was the second fasted sprinter in the grade. I tore around the side of the next building, accidently knocking over a gr 8er in the process. Taking a quick look behind me, i noticed that one of Andrew's minions was close behind me and gaining. He was large, dark-skinned and scary looking, and went by the name of 'T,' as nobody could pronounce his name. Swearing, i accelerated, dodging students and teachers. As i ran, i passed a surprised looking Samantha, who appeared out of nowhere.

"Sorry, cant talk right now!" I yelled as i passed her, T hot on my heels. I just had time to see Sam put her hands on her hips and shake her head, before i collided with a bench and flew 3 metres, smashing into the wall of the English block. T loomed over me. I looked around for support, only to see Daniel seemingly having a deep conversation with his history teacher, looking neat and tidy as if he'd never been running.

"Ah crap." I muttered, as T advanced on me. Suddenly, the bell rang. Relieved, i jumped up and shook T's hand, much to his surprise.

"Well, nice working with you... but, look at the time!! I have to go to english now, and um.. well, so do you, so.. i'll be off then!" With that i skipped around the corner and dashed to my classroom, only to find Daniel giving and a VERY disapproving look.

Daniel Jackson

Sometimes i do not believe Jack. It's only the second day of the year and he's already bashed some guy up. Okay okay, i know it was Andrew, and he WAS in our seating area, but does he have to solve everything by violence? I glared at him as he swung his bag up onto the portracks and pulled out his english book.

"That was a pretty stupid thing to do, Jack." I said.

"Yeah, i know," he replied, "I have a feeling i'm going to pay for that later..."

I turned around to find Sam watching us, interested. She and Janet were, of course, the first people at class.

"What did he do this time, Daniel?" She asked, sounding amused.

"Punched Andrew in the eye." I answered grimly. Sam looked shocked, Janet tried not to snigger.

"You PUNCHED someone?"

"Yep." Jack said proudly. I rolled my eyes. Sam stared at us appalled.

"You....._punched_... someone..." She said repteated slowly.

"Well it was Andrew.." Jack replied, sounding slightly defensive. Luckily at that moment our teacher Mrs Keating appeared, and let us all into the classroom. Ah, english. It is by far everyones favourite subject. Well, everyone in extension english anyway. (dont ask me how jack got in to extension english, please dont. I have a feeling that he bribed the teacher.. either that or he has hidden talents...) Mrs Keating is quiet possibly the best teacher in the school. (and the hottest, oh, did i say that?) She has a way of making even the most boring topic seem interesting. (A/N may i just take this opportunity to point out that i really have no idea what the year 12s do in any subject, let alone english.. so i shall just make some stuff up ideas would be great, arigato)

Actually at the moment, she had decided to give our grammar a review. Considering how many teachers in the school had attemped to teach us grammar, all failing miserably. (A/N this actaully happened to me last year, my teacher was hopeless. Damn that grammar)

"Good morning class." She started, leaning on her trademark lecturn.

"Good morning." Jack offered.

"Yes, thankyou Jack." She said, rolling her eyes. I looked over to where Sam and Janet were sitting, they were whispering, slightly uncharacteristically. Next to them T was listening attentively. Jack was also staring in that direction. Ever so slowly, T turned his head and looked at Jack. Yes, he _looked_ at him. Positively the most scary thing that has ever existed. Jack attempted to _look_ back, but his mind powers weren't strong enough to rival T, and he was forced to look away. It seemed that Sam had observed all of this, as much as she says she hates us and avoids us, she takes alot of interest in what we do. Strangely enough. Looking back at Jack, i saw that he was desperately trying to catch Sam's eye. I shook my head and wacked him with my book.

"Daniel Jackson!" Mrs Keating said with mock-sterness. "Did i just witness you hitting Jack with your textbook?"

"Yes miss." She smiled sweetly.

"Nice work! 10 points for Daniel, Jack, detention at lunch time." Jack sputtered.

"What!?!?!" He protested.

"I know you punched Andrew at morning tea." She accused, pointing her finger. Everyone in the class began to snigger behind their hands. "And anyone who i catch sniggering can join him!" The sniggering ceased disturbingly quickly. Mrs Keating went back to her grammar lesson.

"Teachers pet." Jack muttered to me. "You hit me and you're fine. But i hit Andrew and i get detention."

"There's a slight different between casual hitting and smashing someone, jack." I muttered back.

"Smartarse." he said under his breath.

"I heard that."

"So did i!" Mrs Keating said. "Double detention tomorrow!"

Jack groaned and fell forward onto his desk.

A/N there we go!!! umm.. i know the endings a little dodgy... i kinda got stuck for ideas :( so, if you have any suggestions, press that little button down there and all shall be well.


	4. The First Weekend

A/N Okay, i did previously abandon this story, but the other day i found a scrap of paper that i'd scribbled ideas for this on... and was suddenly inspired to write this again. Lol. Enjoy.

**The First Weekend**

Jack O'Neill

The weekend. Oh god how i love the weekend. Only one problem though, HOMEWORK!!!! I knew i wasn't going to like year 12.

Well, the past week wasn't so bad. I received a double detention with mrs Keating, quite an achievement. Most guys in my class would KILL to spend all lunch time with our english teacher, gorgeous gal that she is. But not Jack O'Neill. No, there is only one gal for me. Unfortunately she SEEMS to have her eyes on someone else. At least, that is what i'm told. His name's Greg, and he's a little slow. Dont know what a smart gal like her would see in him. Bah. I'll get through to her eventually.

Speaking of Miss Carter, I once again started my Campain to get her to go out with me. Okay, i know it hasn't worked in the past, but i'm not the sort who gives up that easily.

Anyway, the first phase of my plan, Operation Greg. I am currently plotting to expose him as the oaf he is!! Right in front of Samantha herself. Of course, i'll have to confirm that she likes him first...

In other news, Daniel and i are currently seatless!!! After the unfortunate enemy take-over of our base, (under the stairs) we have been forced to 'roam' the playground in search of a new area. Unfortunately, most of the promising sites have already been overrun with cadets, 8th and 9th graders that think they own the place...

In conclusion i think i shall turn in for the night. Screw homework. Tomorrow is Sunday. I have enough time.

Sam Carter

Dear Diary,

Okay okay i KNOW i said that i'd never write in here again, but hey, Janet's out all night and i need someone to talk to. Not that i count you as 'someone,' since you are a diary, thus being an object. I'm NOT going to personify an old book with ink smeared all over the front. No way. I'm not that childish. And when i said 'you' i didn't mean to sound like i was actually TALKING to the diary itself, dear lord no, it was just a figure of speech.

Oh god i'm in a bad mood.

What a week.

What a useless godforsaken week. First of all, my physics teacher is sick, and we're stuck with this _awful_ substitute who doesn't know anything about the subject. I was _looking forward_ to physics this year, but no! Mr Arnen is sick and they dump is with this..._amateur_.

Pffft. To make things worse, Jack _O'Neill_ has decided to be an insufferable _ass_ again, WHY WONT HE GIVE UP?!?!?! Uuurgh... It seems to be his life goal to EMBARRASS me in as many was as possible!! I cant stand it!! I'm _TRYING_ to learn here!!! Why doesn't anyone understand!?!?!?!!?

Grrr... i'm going to stop writing now before i rip you apart, diary. Not that that would be a bad thing. I think i'll go and do some extra homework, I cant afford to miss a week of physics.

Yours sincerely,

Sam(antha) Carter.

Daniel Jackson

Dear Steve,

I'm glad to hear that you're better and back at school again. Though your history teacher does sound rather, _unpleasant_. I am fortunate in that i have a very good history teacher and, as you know, history is my favourite subject. So, what are you studying at the moment?? Anything interesting?? We're starting a new unit on Ancient Egypt, my favourite ancient civilisation. I must say, it is very fascinating, and i wish you were here. I know you'd enjoy Mr Barkis, he is an _excellent_ teacher.

Oh and yes, Mrs Keating is as charming as ever, Jack managed to earn a double detention with her on the first day for punching Andrew, not that Andrew didn't deserve it. He and his 'cronies' are now sitting Under the Stairs, which, as you know, has been where we've sat since grade 8. Though now there are only two of us, i dont think we'll be able to reclaim it.

Well, that's all for now, i have some homework to finish before tomorrow. Speak to you soon, i'm sure,

From D.J.


End file.
